Won't Let You Die
by Tom Riddle Charlie
Summary: One-shot. RHr Before Ron and Hermione are going to be killed by Voldemort.


A/N: This is my first fic. I plan to get another fic soon. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns all characters.

The Deatheaters were closing in around them. There was nowhere to run. They were cornered.

"You won't kill us!" Ron said with false confidence, shielding Hermione from them. (A/N: Harry isn't there) "You won't b-"

"No, we won't kill you." came a drawling tone from one of the Deatheaters. He had put an emphasis on "we".

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"I mean," Draco started coolly, "Voldemort decided to give you the honor of getting killed by none other than himself. Though I can't imagine why..." With that they walked toward the door, leaving two behind. (The Ministry, in which the battle was taking place, had an Anti-Apparition spell on it)

Ron turned to look at Hermione, to find she had moved into a shadowy corner. As he approached her, he saw a terrified expression painted on her face and she looked on the verge of tears. He walked over to her and cradled her in his arms. (A/N2: Ron and Hermione aren't a couple....yet) She looked up at Ron, who was looking at her with a soft expression on his face.

"I don't want to die," she said in barely a whisper, tears streaming down her face.

"And you won't." Ron said softly still holding her and now wiping away her tears. She looked at him questioningly. "Look, when Voldemort gets here I bet the Deatheaters will leave." he said. "After that I'll hold off Voldemort until you get out. I'll most likely be killed, but at least you'll have a chance."

Hermione was taken aback. Where was that childish boy she knew? Ron was acting so brave and unselfish in this time of peril.

"Ron I-" she started, but was cut off by the door swinging open to reveal, none other, than the Dark Lord himself. Ron stood up.

"I propose we have a wizard duel." Ron said, getting straight to the point. "Just you and me."

"Good." Voldemort said in his cold voice. "It's more enjoyable when the victim struggles.", he smirked.

They bowed; however, Ron's eyes never left the Dark Lord's face.

"Ready," Voldemort said, "Go, Avara-"

"EXPELLEARMIS!" But it was not Ron's wand that emitted the spell. Ron looked around to find Hermione pointing her wand where Voldemort had been before he went flying across the office and slammed into the wall.

"Stupid girl!" Voldemort yelled, obviously very unhappy with being attacked from behind. He held out his hand and his wand flew into it.

Voldemort, his wand now pointed at Hermione, yelled "Avara-"

It was Ron's turn. "Expellearmis!", he yelled.

However, Voldemort was ready this time and with a flick of his wand the spell rebounded on its creator. As Ron flew backwards, his wand went flying to the other side of the office. Voldemort's wand returned to point at Hermione.

Voldemort, himself, started "Avara-", but at that precise moment, Ron, completely wand less, launched himself at Voldemort. His shoulder connected with Voldemort's side. Voldemort shouted with anger, clearly annoyed with being interrupted three times.

Ron nodded at Hermione (Voldemort didn't notice any of this). Hermione, though again looking on the verge of tears, understood and ran out the door.

Voldemort raised his wand. "Avara Kadavara!" But it was not the voice Ron expected to hear. A jet of green light flew past Ron, narrowly missing his arm, and hit Voldemort full in the chest. Ron turned to find Harry standing in the hole in the wall his spell had created. His eyes were narrowed in anger until they fell upon the pale (well paler than usual anyway), crumpled, dead body of Voldemort and smiled.

"Thanks for that." Ron said hoarsely.

"Anytime." Harry said, his grin spreading. Then he walked over to Ron and said, "So it's finally over."

"Guess so." Ron said, his voice returning to normal.

As they walked out of the room, Hermione, who had obviously been waiting outside for them, ran over. "Is he-" But Harry cut in.

"Yeah."

A smile spread across her face, too. After a while, Ron pulled Hermione to the side.

"What was it you were telling me before the fight?" he asked.

"I was telling you," she blushed, "I love you." Before he could react she kissed him. Ron smiled down at her.

"I love you, too."

A/N: Don't forget to R&R : )


End file.
